


Son fidèle bras droit

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fucked Up, Gen, M/M, i'm afraid of tagging this one, mini series
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-série Oro/Kabu.<br/>1er volet : Depuis longtemps, bien longtemps. 2ème: Et pour longtemps encore. Tous les deux entretiennent une relation bien spéciale. 3ème volet : Les jeux du Maître... <br/>4ème : Oiseau chanteur. <br/>5ème : Le début d'une spirale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. À cette époque

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dans le fracas et dans le silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654583) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À cette époque, pour Kabuto, il y avait deux réalités bien distinctes que pouvait recouvrir « le corps humain », qui ne s’entremêlaient pas. Orochimaru a fait le lien entre les deux et en a créé une troisième.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À cette époque...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kabuto ; Orochimaru x Kabuto  
>  **Genre :** glauque !  
>  **Gradation :** PG–15 / T à M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Avertissement :** shotacon  
>  **Thèmes :** "époque" + contrainte accessoire "premier baiser" pour 31_jours (10 avril '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800 et des poussières

À cette époque, pour Kabuto, il y avait deux réalités bien distinctes que pouvait recouvrir « le corps  
humain », qui ne s’entremêlaient pas.

La première, c’était celle qu’il sentait dans sa chair, ce corps qu’il entraînait à l’Académie avec les autres apprentis ninja. Des sensations qui ne portaient pas de nom, des mots lancés par le professeur qui ne voulaient plus rien dire une fois les mouvements corrects assimilés. Et puis des concours entre petits garçons, savoir non plus qui avait le plus grand zizi – ça, ils avaient vérifié depuis longtemps et ça ne changeait pas beaucoup - mais qui pouvaient faire le plus de pompes d’affilée ou qui pissait le plus loin, quand même, de temps en temps. Il aimait bien cette période ; c’était comme un jeu pour lui, faire semblant d’apprendre en même temps que les autres, faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, doser exactement ses efforts à chaque test pour ne jamais sembler ni trop médiocre ni trop doué. Même si parfois, devoir toujours s’effacer, ne jamais pouvoir être reconnu à sa juste valeur, le frustrait au plus haut point et qu’il se prenait à détester les règles de ce jeu.

La deuxième réalité, c’était les livres de médecine et les cas réels qu’il voyait à l’hôpital. Plus rien à voir avec les bleus, les foulures et les écorchures des élèves : de vraies blessures qu’il apprenait à évaluer et à traiter – quand c’était possible. Ça n’était pas avec ce qu’il voyait de temps en temps à l’Académie qu’il aurait pu se convaincre qu’un jour, il pourrait lui aussi se retrouver avec des trous béants dans le corps ; non, ça, c’était bon pour les autres.  
Il appréciait ces études, sur la machinerie du vivant et ce qui arrivait quand elle s’arrêtait, mais comme, malheureusement, il était encore « trop jeune » pour avoir droit d’assister à une autopsie, tous les secrets cachés du corps humain n’existaient qu’à travers les termes abstraits et les schémas des livres. D’ailleurs, la fois où le professeur avait expliqué à une classe de préadolescents plus ou moins attentifs, la biologie de la reproduction humaine, lui-même avait gloussé avec les autres, absolument pas concerné, sans prêter attention à l’air las dudit professeur.  
Non, à cette époque, il ne faisait pas encore le lien entre son propre corps et toutes les notions théoriques qu’il apprenait sur la physiologie ou même l’anatomie. Pas encore.  
Des années plus tard, Kabuto regrette de ne plus se souvenir quoi, exactement, avait déclenché la fusion de ces deux réalités. Il se rappelle que s’en apercevoir l’avait pris au dépourvu, oui, mais comment exactement ça s’était fait… non.

À cette époque, aussi, il s’est mis à rencontrer souvent, en grand secret, l’homme qui l’avait libéré de Sasori. À chaque fois, son cœur battait à tout rompre, d’excitation à l’idée de faire quelque chose de vraiment important, et quelque chose d’interdit aussi, d’appréhension parce qu’il n’arrivait pas effacer la crainte de commettre une erreur et d’être découvert, et peut-être encore quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas. Et ça l’exaspérait, de ne pas pouvoir encore maîtriser ce rythme. Mais il y travaillait.  
Sauf qu’à chaque fois, les mains d’Orochimaru-sama s’attardaient un peu plus longtemps sur sa peau et que ce contact relançait les battements précipités. Jusqu’à la fois où, pour une raison qu’aujourd’hui, il a complètement oubliée, son maître lui prit le menton et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Il s’en veut encore, de n’avoir pas su enregistrer froidement tous les détails de cette situation tellement nouvelle. Il était trop déboussolé pour pouvoir l’analyser…  
À cette époque, Orochimaru a créé pour lui une troisième réalité. La langue du serpent, sur sa peau, à des endroits de son corps qu’il ne reconnaissait plus, qu’il ne pensait même pas réagir à ce point, et les mots « N’aie pas peur » avaient ouvert une autre dimension. Le mot « peur », justement, avait mis un nom sur le sentiment de terreur sourde qu’il éprouvait, et semblait l’avoir redoublé. Il avait basculé dans l’inconnu.

Ça a pris de nombreux autres voyages dans ces sensations étranges, et beaucoup de temps, pour que Kabuto apprenne à relier le corps dans lequel il habitait depuis sa naissance, ses connaissances scientifiques sur le corps humain, et ce qui existait sous les mains et la langue d’Orochimaru-sama. Il ne saurait plus dire quand ça s’est fait, non plus. Il préfère, a posteriori, être désormais capable de comprendre pleinement ce qu’il fait de son corps. Mais parfois il regrette, un peu, l’époque innocente où il fréquentait l’Académie de Konoha le jour, et où rencontrer Orochimaru la nuit était encore une promesse de liberté, l’époque où il ne savait pas encore tout ce qu’un baiser pouvait changer et déclencher, en bien ou en mal.


	2. Âmes soeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru n'appelle jamais Kabuto que par son prénom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Like minds_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yakushi Kabuto ; indices d’Orochimaru/Kabuto  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "bras droit" + contrainte accessoire "prénom" pour 31_jours ( mars ‘08)  
>  **Prompt :** parce que personnellement, je déteste appeler Kabuto "Yakushi" mais que lui-même, ça n’a pas l’air de le déranger tant que ça on dirait ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Orochimaru n’appelle jamais Kabuto que par son prénom. Bien sûr, à Oto vivent surtout des renégats ramassés ici et là, ayant rejeté leur identité précédente, ou rejetés eux-mêmes par leur village de naissance. Ce village s’est peuplé avec des apatrides, des orphelins, des gens sans terre ni clan. Bien peu ont un nom de famille auquel rattacher un passé.  
Orochimaru lui-même semble n’en avoir jamais eu. Hors certains clans puissants, ça n’était pas d’usage à l’époque à Konoha. Kabuto a perdu le sien depuis tellement longtemps qu’il l’a semble-t-il oublié. Il se demande parfois si à Konoha, on se réfère encore à lui comme « Yakushi », ou s’ils lui ont repris ce nom d’emprunt pour le réduire à son seul prénom.

Lui-même n’a pas éprouvé le besoin de se débarrasser de ce nom en quittant Konoha. Ça a été le sien plus de dix ans, il s’y est fait. Il pourrait presque dire que sa signification lui plaît. Celui-là ou un autre, c’est aussi bien. Il n’en a pas exactement besoin, bien sûr, mais ne tient pas non plus à toute force à l’effacer.  
Un nom de famille, dans ce village si récent, parmi ces shinobi sans filiation ni affiliation ancienne, c’est presque un luxe. C’est avoir une histoire derrière soi, une identité facile à reconnaître, ça offre un certain prestige. Pourtant, Kabuto aime autant être connu par et pour lui-même, sous son prénom seul. Qu’il n’ait besoin de personne d’autre que lui-même pour exister, que tous dans ce village sachent précisément qui il est.

Il est le bras droit du Maître, son homme de main privilégié. Il n’ira toutefois pas jusqu’à dire son second, car la hiérarchie lui importe peu. Son valet préféré ? Dit ainsi, ça a l’air humiliant, mais Kabuto ne s’en formalise pas. Il sait qu’il n’est qu’un instrument, et il connaît sa position sur l’échiquier de son Seigneur, ainsi que celle de ses autres pions. Il n’est pas dupe.  
Et Orochimaru-sama prononce son prénom comme nul autre.

Il n’utilise jamais que son prénom, il n’y met jamais de suffixe. Son prénom, seul. Il est aujourd’hui le seul vivant à Otogakure qui bénéficie d’une telle familiarité.

Kabuto n’est pas son bras droit pour rien. Il a même été « ses deux mains » à une époque, quand le dernier sort du Troisième Hokage l’avait mutilé et laissé cruellement handicapé. C’est à Kabuto qu’Orochimaru délègue les tâches les plus importantes. Il est le seul en qui l’Otokage ait confiance.  
Tous les autres ne sont entre ses mains que des pions ou des jouets. Paradoxalement, la reconnaissance qu’il a pour ce garçon met une certaine distance entre eux.

Ils se ressemblent, ils en sont presque des âmes sœurs ; la façon de penser d’Orochimaru plaît à Kabuto. Il serait fâcheux qu’il en vienne à fusionner avec cet idéal jusqu’à disparaître lui-même.  
Il est le seul assez fou pour suivre Orochimaru quel que soit le chemin qu’il décide de prendre, en restant tout à fait lucide. Cela est précieux. Pas question de le perdre.


	3. Garder le silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Orochimaru a des méthodes un peu... particulières pour aider ses subordonnés à apprendre à résister à la torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les jeux du maître  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Orochimaru x Kabuto  
>  **Genre :** torture  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** j’ai arrêté de lire la série il y a une paire d’années ; faisons comme si le canon s’arrêtait juste avec l’ellipse temporelle, OK ?  
>  **Avertissements :** non-con, knife play;  
> mais _au moins_ ici Kabuto est  adulte. 
> 
> **Thème :** 01#10, « silence » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 940

Kabuto n’a pas reçu d’entraînement contre la torture à proprement parler ; il l’a fait en autodidacte, au cas où ça lui serait utile un jour. Plus quelques leçons… inorthodoxes reçues de son maître.   
Ça, il s’en souviendra longtemps, des leçons d’Orochimaru… La première, inattendue, s’est gravée dans sa mémoire ; par la suite, il s’y est habitué.

*

Orochimaru-sama l’a convoqué dans sa propre chambre à l’improviste, sans lui laisser la possibilité de deviner ce que son seigneur attendait de lui. Enfin, cela fait longtemps qu’il a appris à dissimuler sa surprise et à écouter les instructions passivement. Il est un bon serviteur.

« Pose tes armes, là. Dévêts-toi, allonge-toi. Mets-toi à l’aise. »

Il s’exécute en silence. Ces ordres, après tout, n’ont rien de surprenant en eux-mêmes. De la part du Maître, il en a vues d’autres.  
Mi-assis mi-allongé, adossé à la tête du lit, il attend. Orochimaru le rejoint et vient le chevaucher. Les longs cheveux noirs viennent effleurer son torse.

Il lui caresse la joue. Ah, ce geste, dont il a tellement l’habitude…

« À partir de maintenant, jusqu’à nouvel ordre, je ne veux plus t’entendre proférer un son. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Kabuto hoche la tête, sans le quitter des yeux.

Orochimaru se penche sur lui et le mord. Le sang perle. Il s’en sert pour tracer un sceau sur la peau. Quelques signes incantatoires plus tard, il invoque un bol de serpents à même sa peau nue. Le souffle déplacé par l’apparition, le poids des reptiles, le contact des écailles froides, rien ne le fait frémir. Les serpents rampent au long de ses bras et l’enchaînent aux montants du lit, formant des liens vivants et certainement solides.

Alors, Orochimaru explore la besace de Kabuto et en tire quelques armes. Le jeu commence.

Il en extrait d’abord un bandeau protecteur qu’il lui noue sur les yeux. Rien de tel qu’un peu de désorientation pour pimenter les choses.

Il fait frais dans cette pièce, trop pour être à l’aise sans rien pour se couvrir, pas tout à fait assez froid non plus pour se mettre à frissonner.

Quelque chose de plus frais encore touche son corps. Contact froid, dur, très mince, contre sa peau. L’acier d’une arme, bien sûr. Pas une pointe, pas une lame longue. Sur sa poitrine, dans le creux entre deux côtés. Un mouvement brusque et le fil aiguisé le mord. L’extrémité d’un de ses kunai incurvés, identifie-t-il. 

Très vite, les contacts se diversifient, cherchant à le surprendre. Alternance entre métal aiguisé qui déchire sa peau, coupe, érafle, provoquant surtout douleur et parfois beaucoup de sang, assez pour l’inquiéter, et sensations plus étranges : serpents qui se promènent sur son corps sans défense, la langue d’Orochimaru lui-même aux endroits les plus inattendus, morsure de ses dents acérées...

Tout ça sans aucun rythme particulier qu’il puisse déchiffrer. Il ne lui est pas possible d’anticiper, il ne sait jamais à quoi s’attendre.

Les actions d’Orochimaru le prennent par surprise, oui, mais jamais il ne se laisse aller à l’exprimer.   
Quand le seuil de la douleur est franchi, il arrive qu’un souffle étranglé plus fort que les autres lui échappe... mais pas de cri, pas de gémissement en soi. Si la séance s’éternise, les muscles contractés de son larynx finiront par se fatiguer...

Il essaie de penser à autre chose, de focaliser son esprit pour ne pas se laisser entraîner. Se trouver un objet mental à cent lieues de l’étrange séance qui flirte avec autre chose que de la torture. Pour mieux le perturber et évaluer ses réactions dans une situation inattendue ?

Orochimaru semble décider à préférer la partie plaisir à la douleur. Plus de langue, moins de dents. Les serpents ne font plus que le maintenir en place. Et ce qu’il fait de sa langue... 

Refusant de céder à la panique, Kabuto repasse mentalement l’attitude de son seigneur avant de commencer cet exercice. 

Rien dans les règles énoncées ne lui interdit de s’autoriser l’orgasme. Il suffira qu’il le fasse toujours en silence, oh, et de ça il doit être capable. Il sait être discret quand il le faut.   
Pourtant il préfère éviter. Il craint ce qui arrivera quand il cèdera. Ça n’est pas par plaisir qu’il est là. Ça n’est pas par plaisir non plus qu’il laise durer la chose, qu’il résiste le plus longtemps possible, qu’il essaie de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose, d’ignorer les stimuli. Ne pas céder, ne pas céder...

L’insistance de son seigneur a raison de ses dernières défenses. Le plaisir purement physique prend le pas sur sa volonté et s’empare de son corps.   
Kabuto renverse la tête, essaie de serrer les dents, mais reste muet, la gorge serrée à s’en faire mal  
: toujours pas un son, toujours rien. Orochimaru en sera-t-il satisfait ? Le laissera-t-il aller, maintenant ? Il va encore lui falloir quelques minutes pour reprendre pleinement contrôle de son corps... 

Et tout à coup, quand il ne s’y attendait plus, un coup de poignard le traverse. 

En plein poumon, profondément. Il ressent une brûlure, une commotion – le souffle vraiment coupé cette fois ; sur sa peau nue le sang qui coule... La blessure est réelle, sérieuse.   
Une exclamation lui échappe enfin, aussitôt réprimée.

Orochimaru en rit. Du bout de sa lame il pique encore ici et là, il le taquine, comme si c’était vraiment un jeu. 

« Allons. Cela ira. »

Les serpents le lâchent. Le bandeau reste.

« Soigne-toi. »

Il lui caresse de nouveau la joue. Et le complimente, d’une façon qui le remplit de crainte :

« Pour une première fois, ça n’était pas mal. Mais tu as des progrès à faire. Nous recommencerons. »


	4. Oiseau chanteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non, non, ça n’est pas qu’ils pratiquent mutuellement le chantage, voyons. Leur relation est basée sur autre chose…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Oiseau chanteur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Orochimaru  & Kabuto  
>  **Genre :** un peu tordu  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o6#o9, « Chante pour moi » pour 10_choix >  
>  **Avertissement :** un poil de sado-maso dans leur relation ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 660+

Le fait qu’Orochimaru aime à recueillir des petits garçons perdus et en sélectionne certains qu’il choie tout particulièrement, dont il vante les mérites physiques et desquels c’est à peine s’il peut ôter ses mains – possessif, il passe son temps à les caresser – s’est vite répandu autour de lui et l’on en fait des gorges chaudes. Les membres d’Akatsuki se méfient les uns des autres, et l’on regarde Orochimaru avec encore plus de méfiance.   
Sasori exploite donc ce qu’il croit être sa faiblesse honteuse en lui envoyant ce jeune apprenti plombé d’un jutsu qu’il croit indétectable pour l’espionner, et, au cas où ses soupçons seraient fondés et qu’il tenterait quelque chose d’inacceptable, le piéger.

Malheureusement pour lui, il a sous-estimé le talent de Kabuto pour comprendre ce qu’on trafique dans son propre esprit et le ressentiment qu’il en nourrit d’être traité comme un pantin sans volonté, ainsi que les capacités de recherche d’Orochimaru pour s’apercevoir du problème et trouver un moyen de le contourner. Il se fait une joie de briser le sort et de libérer le garçon qu’on lui a fourré dans les pattes.  
Ensuite, une simple demande suffit :   
« Raconte moi donc ce que ton précédent maître fabrique.  
\- Je vous l’aurais dit de toute façon. »  
Même pas besoin d’un nouveau sort pour le contraindre à tout révéler.

Kabuto choisit peut-être les termes et le degré de détail dans lequel il expose tous les petits secrets de l’ancien maître qu’il s’est pris à détester au nouveau qu’il révère, mais il raconte l’essentiel. Aucun scrupule ni à trahir complètement le premier ni à ne pas être entièrement honnête avec le second !  
Il se montre même quasiment intarissable. Si au départ Orochimaru apprécie sa volubilité, au bout d’un moment elle commence à l’ennuyer.

« Tu es bien prompt à virer de bord, petit. »  
Un sourire narquois fleurit sur le minois du gamin, remplaçant l’enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve en parlant et le respect qu’il aurait dû lui témoigner ensuite.   
Son silence est aussi éloquent que ses paroles.   
« Crois-tu être en position de faire du chantage, jeune présomptueux ?  
\- Certes non. Mais de négocier les termes du contrat. »

Ce Kabuto a conscience de sa valeur en tant que shinobi et entend bien être traité en tant que tel. Un employé valable, pas un esclave. Orochimaru sait d’ores-et-déjà que celui-là ne sera pas une babiole décorative à mettre en cage comme d’autres oisillons tombés du nid dont il attend la pleine maturité. Il voit plutôt en lui un pigeon voyageur censé ne pratiquer qu’un seul chemin et qui ne songerait pas à s’enfuir à tire d’aile, un coucou qui infiltrera d’autres organisations, l’accent étant placé sur ces autres et pas la sienne. Il fait le pari de n’avoir pas déniché là un vautour qui attendra un moment de faiblesse pour lui dévorer le foie.   
Il serait pourtant bon de lui laisser un fil à la patte, qu’il n’aille se fourrer trop loin…

*

Une fois Kabuto s’est éloigné un peu trop des directives données et a écopé d’une punition exemplaire. En représailles et pour lui apprendre à mieux se comporter, Orochimaru n’a plus hésité à sortir les armes lourdes.  
Sans aller jusqu’au jutsu de soumission mentale il le subjugue physiquement, l’entrave, et passe à la torture physique.  
« Cette fois tu vas chanter pour de bon. Me cracher tout ce que tu me caches. »

Kabuto prend ça comme une leçon de plus sur ses propres limites de résistance à la douleur et à la pression, sur le choix de ce qu’il accepte de divulguer ou ce qu’il réussit à cacher encore, et sur ses capacités à dissimuler ses agissements et à justifier ses actions douteuses. 

Tous deux savent que si Orochimaru voulait réellement extraire tout ce que Kabuto a de secrets, c’est qu’il aurait franchi le point de non-retour. Il userait de jutsu de contrôle mental, et ensuite, il faudrait qu’il l’achève.   
Jusque là, le jeu se poursuit.


	5. Quelques gouttes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il reste une paire de pendants d'oreille en forme de magatama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le début d'une spirale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kabuto, Orochimaru  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o6#o1, « larmes » pour 10_choix"  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Il reste le corps d’un serpent blanc monstrueux qui commencent déjà à pourrir, enveloppe de chair vide ayant perdu vie et âme, une paire de boucles d’oreilles, des magatama en serpentinite, et beaucoup de doutes. Ces symboles de vie et de pouvoir, en changeant de corps, Orochimaru les portait toujours. Sasuke en partant les a dédaignés mais a emporté l’âme vaincue et captive d’Orochimaru. 

Les grands projets du maître semblent brisés nets. Kabuto pourtant ne va pas en porter le deuil. À quoi cela l’avancerait-il ? Tout n’est pas complètement perdu. Il refuse de croire à une fin inéluctable : Orochimaru se rit de la mort. Et lui peut encore faire quelque chose de ce qui reste : les cellules du corps transformé, l’organisation qu’il avait bâtie, dont il peut prévenir l’effondrement et utiliser encore les structures, et jusqu’à son âme qu’il pourra retrouver un jour.   
Par sentimentalisme, il a gardé soigneusement de côté les deux pendants dont la forme lui évoque désormais des larmes. Quelque chose dont il ne devrait pas être question...

Si des gouttes d’un fluide quelconque doivent lui échapper ces jours ci, ça sera de la sueur à la tâche. Si malgré lui des larmes perlent parfois à ses paupières, c’est de fatigue car il passe des journées épuisantes, interminables, à s’user les yeux sous les lumières artificielles des laboratoires. Et s’il y met désormais les mêmes traits de khôl qu’affectionnait Orochimaru, c’est pour en soulager la brûlure tant qu’il n’aura pas accompli les objectifs qu’il s’est fixés.


End file.
